Myuu Sama
Uiterlijk Myuu heeft een doffe perzik huidje met grote indrigende gouden ogen. Ze heeft lang rozenrood haar tot aan het thumb|Myuu Samaeinde van haar ruggenwerfel (Dus net boven haar achterste). Ze draagt nu meestal vaak een lange witte rok met een rood bloosje erboven. Haar ogen staan vaak aardig, maar als ze bij haar oudere tweelingbroer is, zijn ze wat minder vrolijk. Er is vaak een blos te vinden op haar wangen. Als ze glimlacht heeft ze kuiltjes op haar gezegd. Ze draagt een zwarte kousenbroek (of panty, weet ik niet zeker) en bruine botten die uit de tijd van de middeleuwen lijken. Persoonlijkheid Myuu probeert altijd positief, lief, aardig en behulpzaam te zijn in de buurt. Maar dat is niet altijd. Als haar broer Ryuga bevoorbeeld in de buurt is, is ze altijd chagi en probeert ze hem fisiek te wurgen. Ze houdt wel van hem, maar als hij nu eens zou stoppen met haar te irriteren (dat betwijfel ik en zij ook) dan zou ze meer van hem houden. Myuu heeft vele positieve kanten zoals: Ze is aardig, behulpzaam, gaat vaak buiten, is lief voor veel mensen en lacht graag. Er zijn ook negatieve kanten zoals: Ze komt altijd te laat (en dan bedoel ik echt altijd!), ze is snel boos, ze start snel een gevecht, is koppig en wil altijd gelijk hebben. Er zijn ook rare dingen met haar die niet te verklaren zijn: Ze heeft iets met harde meubelen en heeft heel scherpe hoektanden zoals een carnivoor. Gelukkig kunnen haar vrienden dat aan. Ze is heel blij met de vrienden die ze heeft en hoopt er nog meer te krijgen. Ze is ook een sterke blader en een goede suporter. Geschiedenis Myuu is geboren op 14 februari in Japan samen met haar 2 eiige tweeling Ryuga die maar 5 minuten ouder is dan haar. Toen ze nog klein was, was Ryuga haar allerbeste vriend en speelde ze altijd samen (ik weet het vreemd!). Later toen ze een jaar of één/twee waren, werd hun jongere broer Ryuto geboren. Myuu hield meteen van hem en zorgde goed voor hem. Ryuga werd hierdoor jaloers, maar hield ook wel van zijn broertje. Nadat Ryuga zij en haar broer had achtergelaten en er alleen op uitging, ging Myuu ook op reis en liet haar kleine broer achter bij haar ouders. Ze werd wereldkampioen in Ninjutsu (een Japanse sport). Later werd ze verliefd op een van haar team-genoten, maar deze relatie duurde kort omdat hij Myuu gebruikte als zijn slaafje en haar b edroog. Myuu zwoer dat ze na dit verlies nooit meer een relatie wilde of verliefd wilde worden. Maar ze verbrak die belofte. Na ze haar bey kreeg van haar moeder en vader, trok ze rond om sterk te worden. Ze ontmoette haar beste vriendin Tsuki. Na een tijdje sluitte ze zich aan bij Gingka en co. Op het begin verachtte ze hem en deed alsof hij niet bestond, maar na een tijdje samen te hebben rondgetrokken, ontstond er een vriendschap tussen hen. En na dat Gingka haar redde en haar hart stal, werd ze overduidelijk verliefd op hem. Na een lange tijd van verbergen van haar gevoelens voor hem, werden ze eindelijk een koppel. Ze ontmoette haar vriendin Aki toen ze samen in hetzelfde team zaten. Myuu, Ryuga en Ryuto zijn alledrie wezen. Relatie Gingka Hagane thumb|Gingka Hagane: Myuu's kare...Op het begin toen Myuu zich bij de groep voegde, haatte ze Gingka hard. Ze verafschuwde hem. De reden was omdat hij haar zo irriteerde op de een of andere manier. Later bleek het omdat ze verliefd op hem was terwijl ze had gezworen dat ze nooit meer een relatie wilde of verlied zou worden. Dus na een tijdje besloot ze om gewoon vrienden met hem te worden. Deze zwakke vriendschap groeide tot een hevige vriendschap tussen de twee. Myuu en Gingka werden heel close en deden bijna alles samen. Door deze hechte vriendschap werd Gingka verliefd op haar. Maar Myuu zwoer om geen relatie meer te willen en dus toen hij het aan vroeg, wees ze hem af. Door dat incident werd de hechte vriendschap verzwakt en mijdden ze elkaar steeds. Tot op een dag Myuu het niet meer aan kon en alles opbiechtte aan Gingka. Gingka begreep het en verontschuldigde zich aan haar omdat hij haar vermijdde terwijl hij niet eens wist waarom ze geen relatie met hem wilde. Daarna werden Myuu en Gingka weer hechte vrienden zoals voorheen. Na een tijdje werd Myuu zo verliefd op hem dat zij het aan vroeg. Gingka vond het raar omdat ze toch helemaal geen relatie wou? Myuu legde alles uit en toen werden ze een koppel. Na een jaar van samen te zijn geweest, verliet Myuu de groep om sterker te worden. Nadat Myuu vertrok, wachtte Gingka op haar maanden lang. Toen ze steeds maar niet terug kwam, gaf hij het op. Hij probeerde dus een relatie met Aki te krijgen. Het lukte maar niet en toen Aki tegen hem zei dat hij dit deed om Myuu te vergeten, stopte hij met proberen en gaf het toe. Hij ging samen met Aki naar een plek (weet nog steeds niet waar.). Myuu zag hen daar en mompelde onwillig zijn naam. Gingka zag haar, stond op en ging naar haar toe. Aki had de plek al verlaten. Myuu kuste Gingka en hij kuste haar terug. Het was weer goed tussen hen. Ryuga Sama thumb|Ryuga Sama: Myuu's ni-san...Ryuga is Myuu's oudere 2-eiige tweelingbroer. Ook al is het maar vijf minuten, Ryuga laat er geen gras over groeien. Steeds als ze iets wil en het mag niet van hem, vraagt ze waarom niet en hij antwoord altijd: "Omdat ik ouder ben." Myuu vind haar grote broer irritant, maar ze houdt zielsveel van hem. Ook al doet hij soms slechte dingen. Ook al maakt ze hem soms uit of roept ze tegen hem. Ze houdt heel veel van hem. Toen ze klein waren, was hij haar allerbeste vriend en dat is Myuu nooit vergeten. Iedereen denkt dat hij een robot is, dat hij geen gevoelens heeft en die niet hoort te tonen. Maar hij heeft ze wel en zij gelooft in hem. Ze vertrouwt hem en hoopt dat hij ooit eens tot de bedaring gaat komen om een serieuze relatie met iemand te houden en het niet om de klikken en de klakken uitmaakt. Zo heeft hij al meer dan 13 (14 met Tsuki erbij) gehad. Myuu haatte dat aan hem. Ze haatte dat hij geen respect voor vrouwen had en er gewoon op los ging. Daarom noemt ze de Rokkenjager of Playboy. Na dat Ryuto was geboren en onze moeder stierf voor hem, verliet hij hen. Voor haar was het het moeilijkste want zij had meer tijd met hem doorgebracht. En dus daarom haatte ze hem toen ze zich bij de groep voegde. Ze had hem nog niet vergeven voor wat hij had gedaan. Na een lange tijd toen Ryuga voor de eerste keer zijn excuses aanbood, vergaf ze hem. Nu hebben ze weer een sterke broeder- en zusterliefde. thumb|Ryuto Sama: Myuu's ototo...Ryuto Sama Myuu zorgt al voor Ryuto sinds hij een baby was. Ryuto ziet haar als een moeder- en zusterfiguur. Hij houdt heel veel van haar en zij van hem. Myuu en Ryuto waren in het begin onafscheidelijk en Myuu was altijd al opgelucht geweest dat hij niet vroeg naar hun moeder. Soms zei Ryuto wel eens mama tegen hem. Dat heeft ze altijd al leuk gevonden. Toen Ryuto groot genoeg was en er alleen op er op uittrok, ging Myuu ook weg. Later ontmoette ze elkaar weer in een bos en het was een leuke familie reünie. Maar die avond vroeg Ryuto wat er met zijn echte moeder was gebeurd. Myuu wilde het eerst niet vertellen, maar hij bleef door drammen. Dus uiteindelijk had ze het toch verteld. Ryuto schrok en treurde om zijn moeder, maar was zijn grote zus meteen dankbaar en noemde haar voor de laaste keer mama en vertrok. Myuu ging ook verder met haar reis. Toen ze zich bij de groep van Gingka voegde, zag ze Ryuto en werd meteen blijer. Sinds die tijd zijn ze samen gebleven tot Myuu er weer vandoor ging. Na meer dan een jaar kwam ze terug en zag ze dat Aki en hij samen waren. Eerst accepteerde ze het niet goed, maar later wel. Nu is de hele familie (wel degene die overgebleven zijn) Sama weer samen. Tsuki Tendo, Myazakki Nudaroi en Aki Mikato thumb|Aki (links), Tsuki (midden) en Myazakki (rechts): Myuu's yujin...Tsuki, Myazakki en Aki zijn Myuu's beste vriendinnen. Ze zijn er altijd voor haar. Met alle keuzes dat ze maakt, staan ze altijd voor haar klaar. Ze zijn loyaal aan haar en zij is loyaal aan hen. Soms maken ze ruzie, maar dat gebeurt niet vaak. Voor Myuu zijn haar vriendinnen één van de belangrijkste mensen in haar leven. Myuu houdt van haar vriendinnen. Zoals zussen natuurlijk en ze zou er geen ander wensen. Ze doen ook heel veel samen en soms voelen ze ook dat er iets mis is met de ander. Ze hebben een hele sterke band , ook al zijn ze allemaal verschillend. Dat maakt hun vriendschap juist zo sterk. Dat ze allemaal hun zelf zijn en dat van elkaar respecteren. Zo zit hun vriendschap in elkaar. Beyblade L-Drago Healix L:S: Is Myuu's eerste en enigste bey. Special move's Deep Bleu Opening's Gate is Myuu's allereerste speciale move. Fog smoke is Myuu's tweede special move. '''Dragon Emperor Soaring Heal '''is Myuu's derde special move. '''Dragon Emperor Healing Fang '''is Myuu's vierde special move. '''Deep Bleu Onderworld Opening's Gate '''is Myuu's vijfde special move. '''Moonlight Waterdrup Beauty '''is Myuu's nieuwste special move. Citaten *"Baka!" *"Ni-san." *"Kun je niets beters verzinnen?" *"Wil JIJ tegen mij vechten?!" *"Ik heb iets met harde meubels." *"Gingka..." *"Kuso!" *"Kisama!" *"Ototo." Weetjes thumb|De Chēn die ze van Gingka kreeg... *Myuu betekent "miauwen" in het Japans. Let op! Deze Myuu betekent "miauwen" in het Japans. Als je het wilt testen moet je Japans-Nederlands doen (Google vertalen) en dan moet je: ミュウ bij Japans zetten. (Kopieer het van hier). Dan betekent Myuu "miauwen". *Myuu's achternaam Sama betekent "als", "net als", "zoals" en "net" of gewoon als beleefdheids-vorm. *Het kan zo zijn dat haar ex Kyōtsū komt opduiken. *Myuu heeft onlangs een ketting van Gingka gekregen. Een halve maan met roze diamantjes in. *Myuu ligt in het ziekenhuis. *Myuu begint meer van haar broers te houden. *Myuu probeert een goede vriendin voor haar broer Ryuga te vinden. Gallerij Myuu with Gingka.jpg Myuu voor haar PC.jpg Myuu under a tree.jpg Myuu Sama.jpg Myuu sleeping.jpg Myuu looks upon to Gingka.jpg Myuu's embaresd.jpg Myuu laying dawn.jpg Myuu jusing her chakra.jpg Myuu is sleeping.jpg Myuu is net wakker.jpg Myuu in her kimono.jpg Myuu in a dojo.jpg Myuu cooks.jpg Myuu coming out from bath.jpg Myuu chibi 6.jpg Myuu blushing.jpg Myuu atacking.jpg Myuu as a servent.jpg Myuu as a kid.jpg Myuu ans Tsuki.jpg Myuu and Tsuki 2.jpg Myuu and Gingka kiss.jpg Myuu 4.jpg Myuu 3.jpg Gingka x Myuu.jpg Myuu in cool pose.jpg|Myuu als ninja Myuu op carnaval.jpg Myuu Sama 2.jpg Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Ryuto Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Anime Categorie:Aki Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Galerij Categorie:Personage's Categorie:Meisjes